


Love on Ice

by MissBookworm1704



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ice Skating, Lesbian pairing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBookworm1704/pseuds/MissBookworm1704
Summary: Ginny, Luna, and a skating rink. Pure fluff.





	Love on Ice

"Come on! You can do it, Luna! Don't be scared!" Ginny smiled. Luna gave Ginny an unsure look and flinched as she saw someone fall.

"No, Gin, I'm not going to. I told you this was a bad idea! Ice is hard! What if I fall?" Luna asked, panicked.

"Then you get back up and keep skating. Let's go!" Ginny exclaimed, but still Luna refused to budge, holding onto the boards until her knuckles turned white. Ginny grabbed her arm and tried to pull Luna from the bench onto the ice, but she was as stiff and strong as a board.

"Look at all the people skating! They're not worried about falling, they're doing it for fun!" Ginny said. Luna started to move, but in the opposite direction, towards the dressing room. Ginny went up and stopped Luna, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Maybe that'll change your mind." Ginny smirked. Luna blushed, then sighed.

"Fine, I'll go on. But only if you stay close to me," Luna said. Ginny smiled and helped Luna as she carefully stepped on the ice, holding Ginny very closely and tightly.

"Now, just hold onto me, and I'll start skating around. Don't be afraid, I got you, love." Ginny smiled as Luna clinged onto her for dear life. It wasn't long before Luna was getting the hang of it and was soon not far behind Ginny as they skated around the rink, dodging the other people.

Ginny must have been skating since she was a child, because she skated laps around the arena faster than anyone Luna had ever seen. She watched at the boards as Ginny spun around the rink on one foot at a speed that made her dizzy just by watching her. Her face was flushed almost was red as her hair, making her look more beautiful than ever before.

She skated to the middle to meet up with Ginny again. Maybe Ginny would teach her how to spin like that. When she reached her girlfriend, she took one good look at her and pressed her lips against Ginny's in a heated kiss.

Maybe she did like skating after all.


End file.
